From the Lion's Mouth
by Maemagic
Summary: This is a fanfic of a fanfic, namely Lily Rose Potter's "Harry Potter and the Year of Truth" If you've read that, please read my take on how one scene in Godric's chamber COULD have happened. Done with Lily's premission.


T/N (Tish Note):

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR, and most of the setting, plot, and characterization belong to Lily Rose Potter.

**_THIS IS A FAN FICTION OFF OF ANOTHER FAN FIC_**.  If you have not read Lily Rose Potter's "Harry Potter and the Year of Truth" please do so before reading this.  This was written with her permission and blessing.

Lily Rose Potter wrote in chapter 36 of "Harry Potter and the Year of Truth":

_There was a pop and everybody in the room looked up.  Fawlks flew to Dumbledore and dropped the letter.  He opened in and his eyes flew through it, then he sighed._

_"It says; Dear Anybody,_

_            I'm fine.  Or at least, I am now.  Fawlks was a great help.  Good call on that one Rose.  I will be back later, and I promise to make up all the work I am missing.  Please reassure my teacher that I am not mad at him.  Very far from it.  And give Rose a message; Twelve Midnight Roses in the Lion's Mouth.  Thank you very much._

_                                                                        -H.P."_

_Ginny sighed with relief, and they looked at her.  "What does it mean?" Sirius asked._

_Ginny smiled.  "It means that he's fine, not just telling you he is.  I have to go, classes you know."_

This is my take on how the next scene could have happened.

From the Lion's Mouth

Harry climbed slowly out of the lion's mouth and nearly ran head long into Ginny.

"Rose! What are you doing here?"

"Sally thought you might be coming back today, and she figured you better see a friendly face before you face the mob of questions that await you.  Her words, not mine."

Harry smiled slightly, not quite able to look her in the face.  

"Harry?  Harry what is it? I know when you're upset, and you reek of distress.  That and the fact that you haven't taken a shower in God knows how long…"

Harry gave her a full smile and tried to suppress that "feeling" that was welling up inside.  "Oh yeah?  Well you always smell like you need a shower."  (T/N Does that sound stupid?  I don't know if I should have written that.  Sounds like something A.B would say.)

"Seriously thought, what's wrong?  You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Do you want to see?" he asked playfully, a gleam back in his eye.  Ginny gulped, feeling weak in the knees at the look in his eyes.

"Don't worry," he added, "it's not as bad as the Chamber of Secrets.  I'll protect you my lovely Rose."  He offered her a hand down, but she brushed it aside and started slowly down the stone steps.  She gasped as she saw the paintings and the red carpet.  "Cool, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It's _wonderful_!" she whispered.  "I don't think I've even seen this many paintings in a museum."  Harry nudged her forward into the hallway.  She stopped and gazed intently at each painting.  When she got to the one of Fang as a puppy.  She made a motion almost as if she were going to pet him.  She giggled a her reaction.  Harry smiled as he stood behind her, like a father watching his kids during the first time at the zoo.  They walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Oh Harry, it's like a little house," Ginny said, turning around so suddenly that Harry jumped.

"Yes, I think this is where my parents were hiding before they left for Godric's Hallow.  They left so suddenly that they couldn't take much with them."  Ginny nodded and headed for the back rooms.  Harry made a motion about to stop her, but though better of it.  _'She's your best friend, you can trust her.'_

Ginny looked around the family room.  _'Almost like the common room.  It seems comfortable enough.'_  She ran a hand along one of the couch cushions that was very dusty but still soft.   She gazed at the paintings and then started for Harry's parents' room.  Suddenly, just as she touched the doorknob, she sensed the power of two more people in the place besides her and Harry.  She wheeled around, feeling protective.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Shh!" she hissed and walked around Harry.  No one there.  But she felt sure, for a minute…

"Rose?" he asked again tentatively.

"I'm fine.  I- I don't think I want to go in there after all."

            Harry stared at her, then smiled innocently.  "Do you want to see my room?" he asked.

            She grinned, and he took her hand and led her to the room.  He covered her eyes with one hand and opened the door with the other.  He lead her slowly in, careful not to let her get a peek. 

            "Come on Harry!  Let me have a peek!" she said, whining like a little kid.

            "Okay, now!" he opened his hands and…

(T/N: I could stop here, but I know how cruel that is!)

***

Lily and James laughed silently as they watched Rose squeal and try to look at everything at once.  They could watch her and Harry while not being seen or heard by the teenagers.

            "She's acting just like you did when I first showed you the room," said James playfully.

            "It's like watching ourselves over again," agreed Lily.

            "They are cute together, aren't they?"

            "Yeah."

***

            Harry smiled at Ginny, not minding how she touched almost everything, not moving them, almost checking if they were really there.  She laughed politely at Leeka and turned to look at the baby portrait of Harry.

            "Harry, you were such a cute baby!  What happened?" she asked, looking up at him.

            "Rose," he said with fake anger, "one more comment."

            She turned back to the painting and sighed.  "Too bad," she said thoughtfully.

            "What?" he asked, afraid there was something wrong with the painting he had missed.

            "Well, this painting doesn't show if Sally's comment had been true.  You can't tell if you have…" her voice trailed off, letting what she had said sink in.  When he realized what she had said, he gaped at her and then glared.

            "I'll give you to the count of five.  One, two, five!" he yelled, and she squealed again, running.  Barely a few minutes later, worn out, she didn't notice the toy broomstick and tripped.  Harry was right behind her and he fell on top of her.  With her face up and him looking down into it, that _feeling_ returned full blast.  They were both out of breath so for a minute, they didn't do anything.

            Suddenly Ginny became very self conscious.  She crawled out from underneath the boy that she loved with great difficulty.  Part of it was that he was heavy, part of it was that it had made her feel so good.

            "I think we better go to the Great Hall.  It should almost be breakfast time now," she said.

            "Yeah, hey wait a minute.  At just what time did you leave to come get me?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

            She giggled and ran out of the room, Harry chasing after her.

***

            "You think they would learn their lesson," said Lily, shaking her head slightly as she heard Harry tackling Ginny.

            "That's our son," replied James, "slightly pigheaded."

            "Yeah," Lily said with a sigh.  "He gets it from you, you know."

            "Nah! It's from hanging with Sirius."

            "Keep using that excuse, Dear."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

T/N: Hey everybody! It's me, the infamous Tish!  When I first started writing this facfic, I wasn't sure if I should write it.  Then I started talking to Lily about it and she seemed ecstatic about it so… here it is!  I would like some feedback on it, so please review.  You can E-mail me at Lilyrosesbiggestfan@hotmail.com, cause I would love to hear from you. If you guys like it, tell me and I'll write more.  If you don't still tell me so I know not to write more.  Suggestions, comments, anything you can think of, send to me.  Just for the record, I am trying very hard to get Lily to write more.

One more thing before I go.  If you noticed in my first note, the initials "A.B." don't worry about that, "A.B", I will not embarrass him by putting his full name, is just I guy I can't get along with.  He's a real pain in the butt and if you've met me or him you've probably heard about or story.  If anybody wants to know about it, you can ask me when you e-mail me.  See ya!

                                                -Tish

A small note from Lily Rose Potter: *smile* I thought this was sweet, and I think it was even sweeter that Tish is writing fan fics off of my fic.  Please give her reviews.  And if anybody else would ever be interested in writing "fan fan fics" of YoT or WR, please just contact me.  ~Lily Rose


End file.
